There have been proposed zoom lenses used for an electronic still camera such as Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2001-042213, 2006-189913, 10-260356, and 11-295594.
However, the conventional zoom lenses have had problems that a telephoto ratio in the telephoto end state is large, the total lens length is large, and chromatic aberration in the telephotographic range is large.